ONE MAN ONE VOTE IS JUST A SLOGAN
by Jaxhawk Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. The President is elected by the Electoral College. He is not elected by the total popular vote as is the case for all most all other government elections.This is because we are a Republic not a Democracy where majority rules. If we were then politicians would only have to campaign in the most populous cities and ignore those of us in the less populated areas.Besides, the electoral collage system for Presidential elections is part of article II, section I of the U.S. Constitution. When you vote in the primary election for your candidate for President, you are actually voting for the "electors" who are members of the Electoral College.The electors cast their votes after the general election is finished and report to Congress the result. In fact once the new Electoral College is elected, they are not bound by law to vote for the man or woman selected by those whom they are elected for. They have the right to change their minds. History shows us Since the founding of the Electoral College, there have been 156 faithless Electors. 71 of these votes were changed because the original candidate died before the day on which the Electoral College cast their votes. Three of the votes were not cast at all as three Electors chose to abstain from casting their Electoral vote for any candidate. The other 82 Electoral votes were changed on the personal initiative of the Elector. Sometimes Electors change their votes in large groups, such as when 23 Virginia Electors acted together in 1836. Many times, however, these Electors stood alone in their decision. As of the 2000 election, no Elector has changed the outcome of an election by voting against their party’s designated candidate. Despite these 156 faithless votes, and a Supreme Court ruling allowing states to empower political parties to require formal pledges from Presidential Electors (Ray v Blair, 343 US 214), 21 states still do not require their members of the Electoral College to vote for their party's designated candidate. In all other elections the person who gets the majority of votes wins the election. Some States reqire a person to be elected by 50% plus one of the votes cast, but generally the person who wins the popular vote, wins! This year the popular vote has apparently been won in the Democrat Party by Hilary Clinton. Obama has apparently obtained the majority of electors to garner thw nomination. The issue rests with the deciions made about the allocation of more than 5% of the electors. These "Super Delegates" exist in both parties, but more so in the Democrat party. The Super Delegates are State Governors, elected Congress persons, party officials and many more dignitaries. They don't appear on the ballot, but are annointed to the Electoral College by their position of power! To complicate the situation in the Democrat party. The head of the Democrat party, Dr. Dean, decreed that he would punish those States of Michigan and Florida that held their primaries before the date the Democrat party selected. Eventually, he decided to cut their elected primary electors in half. Never mind States Rights! Because of this decision, in the end the Florida electors have a voting weight of only half their numbers. Dr. Dean and his ilk thereby assured that Obama would garner enough electors to win the nomination. This despite the fact that Hillary won all electors in Florida! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00079fg9/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 11, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: DEAN Opinions Category: HILLARY Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: ELECTORS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.